barleythethingfandomcom-20200215-history
Lewis's Prinplup
Lewis' Prinplup '(Japanese: 'ルイスのポッタイシ Ruisu's Pottaishi) was the second Pokémon caught by Lewis in Sinnoh, and his ninth overall. History Piplup first appeared in Shock to the System!, where she was shown to be the protector of a group of Pokémon living near a lake on Route 203. When a wild Luxray attempted to invade the territory, Piplup battled it in order to protect her friends. However, she was no match for the Gleam Eyes Pokémon and was defeated after being struck by Wild Charge and sent flying into the lake. Lewis dove in to the lake to rescue her and was able to heal her. Piplup declared her intention to battle Luxray again, with Lewis offering to help her train. Despite her reluctance to trust Lewis, Piplup agreed. The two then began training so that Piplup could learn Ice Beam in order to slow down Luxray's movements. After a whole day's training, Piplup was able to master the move. The next morning, Piplup encountered Luxray again and challenged it to a rematch. This time, Piplup was more prepared for Luxray's attacks and was able to defend better. Piplup eventually managed to freeze Luxray's legs with Ice Beam and defeated it with Drill Peck. The celebrations were cut short when Kai arrived and stole several of the Pokémon living in the lake. Piplup, Aipom and Luxray then teamed up to defeat Kai and save the Pokémon. Following this, Piplup decided to go with Lewis, the Trainer having earnt her trust. Before leaving, Piplup asked Luxray to take her place as protector of the lake, which it agreed to. Lewis then caught Piplup in a Poké Ball and left for Oreburgh City. Piplup was Lewis' third and final Pokémon in his Oreburgh Gym battle against Roark in Mine Away Home! She first battled Onix, after the Rock Snake Pokémon had defeated Murkrow. Making full use of her super-effective moves, Piplup was able to defeat Onix. She then battled against Roark's Cranidos, but was switched out for Aipom after a brief battle. Once Aipom had been defeated by Cranidos, Piplup was sent out once again. Countering Cranidos' Head Smash with Drill Peck, Piplup managed to freeze the battlefield to make charging around more difficult for Cranidos. Striking with a super-effective Bubble Beam, Piplup was able to defeat the Head Butt Pokémon, earning Lewis the Coal Badge. Lewis used Piplup in a battle against Lucas and his Buizel in Pop Goes the Buizel! Both Piplup and Buizel made excellent use of the riverside battlefield, but the battle eventually ended in a draw. After the battle, Piplup and Buizel both affirmed their new rivalry. In Aura Unleashed!, Piplup was Lewis' first Pokémon in his gym battle against Maylene. She faced off against Maylene's Meditite. Piplup initially had difficulty in the battle, as Meditite kept using Detect to avoid damage, before attacking with powerful moves like Thunder Punch and Psyshock. Eventually, Lewis had Piplup attack with Bubble Beam, which Meditite dodged with Detect, but Piplup followed up immediately with Drill Peck. With no time to use another Detect, Meditite took major damage from the attack. Piplup was then able to freeze Meditite in place with Ice Beam before landing another hit with Drill Peck, knocking Meditite out. Piplup then battled Maylene's Machoke and lost to its Vital Throw. Piplup was chosen to battle a wild Magby in A Cast-Iron Heart! Despite holding the type advantage, Piplup struggled to keep up with Magby's quick movements, but was eventually able to knock Magby back with Bubble Beam, allowing Lewis to catch it. In Stoking the Fire!, Lewis sent Piplup out to battle Kai and his Houndoom, who were causing trouble at the Vista Lighthouse. Piplup initially had trouble due to Houndoom's underhand tactics but, with Lewis' encouragement, she got back up and evolved into Prinplup. When Houndoom attacked with another Flamethrower, Prinplup used Metal Claw to block the attack before defeating Houndoom with a single Bubble Beam. Volkner, mildly impressed with Lewis' compassion, agreed to have a Gym battle with him. In the following episode, Prinplup was Lewis' third Pokémon in his Gym battle against Volkner. She was sent in to battle Volkner's Octillery and was able to defeat the Jet Pokémon with Drill Peck. Prinplup then faced off against Electivire, but was easily defeated. Lewis left Prinplup at Professor Juniper's Laboratory when he decided to go to Johto. Personality and characteristics Prinplup is a proud Pokémon that takes battling seriously. As a Piplup, she was shown to be very caring to the Pokémon living at the lake and would protect them no matter what. Since being caught by Lewis, Prinplup extends this care to the other Pokémon she is travelling with, as seen in her interactions with Nate's Shellos. Prinplup is quite distrusting of humans, as shown in her initial interactions with Lewis, although is prepared to ally herself with them if the situation arises. Indeed, it is shown that the only human Prinplup fully trusts is Lewis, as she was impressed with his desire to help her and to protect the Pokémon of the lake, and will only accept food from him. In battle, Prinplup refuses to give up even in the face of overwhelming odds. Since her evolution, Prinplup has adapted a more serious demeanour and is shown to relish the thought of battle. Moves used Trivia * Prinplup is the only Pokémon Lewis caught in Sinnoh that is not fully-evolved.